Despicable Love
by JMO13
Summary: Carlos gets beatin by Logan all the time but when Carlos sneaks around with another man  O/C  he gets advice to leave his abusive boyfriend of 6 years. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! CARGAN!


**Okay so this is my first story so I will try to make it good(: It may be kinda short at times but I will give updates soon. I was reading a story about Carlos and Logan the other day so this story is kind of based on it. Hope you enjoey please review. Warnings ( Language, Spelling, Abuse, Sex, Drugs and maybe a bit of grammer )**

_Summary-Carlos and Logan fell in love with eachother at 16 now they are 22 and Logan is now abusing Carlos. First minute its love next its Pain. Carlos snoops around with another man by the name of Jason (Jay) . Jay was abused by a past boyfriend a few months ago, he trys to give Carlos advice on leaving him but love isnt easy at sometimes. Oh and by the way Big Time Rush does not exist in this story, sorry but Im using the charaters not there music or fans._

**_Will Logan find out Carlos is cheating? Will Carlos stay or fight back? Read my sotry and you will find out!(:_**

**_

* * *

_**

( Carlos' Prov )

Sometimes I whish I didnt say yes, He hits me when he gets mad. I wish he could get special help. I miss my special sunshine. Me and Logan have been dating ever since we were 16 and man those were the good old days, 2 years later was when he started abusing me. I remember our first fight in our new apartment.

{ _Flash Back 1}_

'' Damn Carlos I could use your help ''

'' Just hold up, I need to put our prom picture up ''

'' Fuck, this box is to heavy Dude. Get your ass over here now ''

'' Alright man ''

When I walked over there the box filled with smaller glass items broke, Those Items met alot to me because they were my mom's favorite things. My mom had died when I was 13. Just by Logan's face he looked Careless and Pissed at me. His arms were crossed over. He kicked the broken items aside

'' Did you fucking hear me man? I needed your help. ''

'' You could have waited a few seconds, those were my mom's favorite items. '' Tears were falling down my cheek.

'' So what your pissed at me because I didnt want to hold some shitty Items? ''

'' Hell yeah Im pissed at you! ''

'' Pick this shit up! It aint mine! ''

'' No ''

Bam then it happened right then and there, He pushed me down, he kicked my face hard. He got on top of me and threw punches at my Jaw, Cheeks & Eyes. I was being held down by my boyfriend and I was helpless. It was all a small pool filled with Blood and tears. Logan got up for a quick second and then started kicking my ribs until I couldnt breath. The he kicked the back of my head, I was half unconscious. I was laying on top of my mom's favorite broken items bleeding. He gave me a few more kick's in the ribs snd kneeled down to me. Petting my sweaty Hair.

'' Im sorry babe, Really I am. You just got me pissed. Now clean this mess up. I dont want to see this when I come back in another hour or two. ''

He left me alone bleeding and sobbing, I cleaned up the mess and threw it away. I went to the bathroom and looked at my face, the damages were bad. I could tell I had a black eye or a Broken nose. I blew into a tissue to stop the bleeding, A few minutes later it did. Logan was gone for atleast four hours, I just kept on unpacking. Living in a small city in Minnesota with a broken nose and looking for a job was going to be a challenge.

[ End of Flashback ]

I was lying on the bed next to logan, He was cuddling into my chest. I was starring at the ceiling unable to sleep. I looked over at the clock it was about 7am. Logan was lightly snoaring into my chest. I giggled a little bit because it tickled. The Summer Minnesota sun was shinning into my window. I couldnt remember anything from last night, well I did a little bit me and Logan went clubbing and we got wasted. Then I remember I got this one handsome guys number wrttin on my left hand his name was Jason. He was nice, I danced with him for a while. I was suprised Logan didnt see him. But I saw Logan grinding on guys so I went to the other section of the club and found Jason.

I then got up and stretched, Logan just turned over still asleep. I grabed a piece of paper and copied the number onto the paper and hid it in the bottom of computer jour. I walked into the bathroom and pissed then Washed my hands until you could just see bare skin. I brushed my teeth and smiled. Its always good to smile when in pain. Last night was one of the only nights Logan didnt hit me. Today is the day, Im going Job hunting. I was thinking about working at hollister or a resturant. Rent was cheap only 425 a month. Logan is in college Majoring in Health and that type of crap. He got fired from working at the cafe 3 weeks ago. So its my job to find work.

I then got dressed into one of my favorite outfits nothing special just a pair of blue jeans and my red shirt with buttons and it said somethign spanish on the back with angel wings on it. I wore my white Nikes, no scuffs no dirt. I felt good. The scratches on my face were healing up. The marks Logan gave me were finally going away. He beat me about 4 days ago.

'' Morning babe '' said my awaken abusive boyfriend

I smiled ''Morning, There is some Coffee on the table for you. Im going job hunting. '' I looked at my wrist watch it was about 8:30am. '' Im going to pick up a application at the mall and a few resturants. ''

'' Alright, go make that paper '' he said with a wink.

I grabed the keys to our crappy car and walked outside. The kids were swimming and playing baseball in the street. Little Dayton walked up to me. He was only 12 or 11

'' Whats up mane? he grinned ''

'' Hey lil dude. You guys playing Baseball, huh? ''

'' Yeah man, then street hockey. You want to play? ''

'' Sorry kid, Im looking for a job maybe this noon I'll be down to win a game. ''

'' Stop being cocky! Me and Raffie, Isaiah, Jhonny and Mike are going to beat you. ''

'' Yeah, Alright... Yeah Kids I have to go, stay out of trouble ''

'' No promises ''

I walked into the red car me and Logan shared and took off. Job hunting isnt as easy as it looks. I went to Starbucks, Hollister and American Eagle. All stores were in the mall. I love the mall its all shopping and cute straight guys. Man Hopefully I'll get a dang job

1 Hour Later...

Dayton wasnt outside, They are probably eating ice cream or something. I walked up the stairs into our apartment. When I walked into the living room I saw Logan sitting on the sofa. The tv wasnt on he was just sitting there giving me a death glare. He wasnt wearing a shirt he was just in his underwear.

'' Hey Baby are you okay? ''

'' No Carlitos, I got the mail today and we have to pay the bills and rent in 2 weeks or we are out on the streets. ''

'' Damn Logie, I'll try to get two jobs and maybe you can get a job too Then we will have our house. ''

'' Its not that easy Carlos, Miniumwage jobs dont pay much and I have college homework and tests. ''

'' Dont worry baby we will make things work, I'll get a loan or something. ''

'' One more thing Carlos. ''

'' What Logie? ''

'' Who is Jason? ''

'' Ummm... Logie I can explain! '' I got really scared, I needed to make something up before Logan found out that Me and Jason have a date this weekend and Jason kissed my lips at the club last night.

'' Im waiting, Carlos. ''

'' Hes my cousin... Yeah! My second cousin. ''

'' Carlos Roberto Garcia please dont tell me your cheating on me. ''

'' Im not babe, I would never. ''

Then our house phone rang, Logan looked at me. I got scared. I gave Jason our house number last night.

( Logan's Prov )

I looked at the number, I never seen this number.

the man said '' Hello ''

'' Whos this? ''

'' Umm this is Jay, is Carlos there? ''

'' Carlos is busy, May I take a message? ''

'' Yeah, can you tell him that I had fun last night and Im looking foward to this weekend and let him know to call me back. ''

'' Yes Sir, '' I hung up on Jay.

I looked at my boyfriend. He was scared, damn he was shivering with fear.

'' Babe what did you do last night? ''

'' Remember me and you at the club? ''

'' I went to party without you while you were at the bar getting drunk. ''

'' Umm only a few drinks and like 3 shots. ''

'' No when I was dancing around you cheated on me! Dont deny it, He just told me! '' I stood up pissed off about to pund Carlos' face.

'' No please dont hurt me babe ''

I ran up to his face and threw punches at him, He started crying. I kept on beating him. I even grabed my shoe and hit him with it. I kept on yelling at him calling him a dirty whore and a cheater.

'' I thought you loved me Carlos? You hurt me in the heart.

'' Well you hurt me when ever you want to ''

Now that just got me so pissed I kept on punching and kicking as hard as I could.

* * *

_**Haha kinda short right? Pretty crazy for chapter one right? Please review!(: Have a good weekend**_

_**

* * *

**_

_One of my favorite episodes of Big time rush._

_Carlos: Logan your my Favorite_

_____Logan: Yes!_

_________Carlos: p.s. please enjoy this meatloaf I made for you._

_____________Logan: Oh yes Meatloaf!_

_________________Carlos: p.p.s. please give it to Carlos_

_____________________Logan: No thats my meat loaf!_

_________________________Then they both start to play-fight for the meatloaf like two dogs_


End file.
